Hand disabilities, or dexterity impairments, have multiple causes and can happen to any age group. The causes of dexterity impairment can be a result of a birth defect, osteoarthritis, polio, various accidents, neurological; the list of causes is extensive.
There are a number of companies that provide aids for performing everyday tasks; however they address the practical side of life. Although the practical side is necessary, for many people, art is an expression of joy and fulfillment. When faced with a dexterity impairment, drawing, coloring, painting, all activities that require holding a small elongated element, are limited or eliminated.
The disclosed illustration units of the present invention were designed to enable the dexterity impaired population to draw, write, paint, etc. through the handle designs and marking element placement.